


some things never change

by haikyuutrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, New Years Eve, Post-Canon, kuroo is in college, no mention if they are together but its shippy, voice call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash
Summary: It was strange how fate enjoyed playing around with even the smallest things. It had been an accidental call, but the moment the call began, Kenma realised he didn’t want to say it was an accident because then it might end and now that it’d started, he wasn’t sure that he wanted it to end so soon.###Kenma and Kuroo have an accidental voice call on New Year's Eve and Kenma realises how much he misses Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> me: I need to study!!!!!!!!!!  
> also me: *writes another fanfic*
> 
>  ~~i'm writing too much i need to stop myself~~... ;-;

Huddled under his blanket, Kenma could hear the fireworks and cheers coming from outside his room. It was New Year’s Eve, but ironically enough, Kenma was spending it in his room, playing one of the games he’d just purchased a few days ago. It wasn’t like he didn’t have anywhere to go, but he didn’t have anywhere he _wanted_ to go. The rest of Nekoma High’s boys’ volleyball team was having a huge party at one of the clubs near the school, but Kenma had politely declined the invitation. He never liked parties anyway --- the only reason he’d gone to the ones for the past few years was that a certain somebody had dragged him there. Not that he really minded, but now that he was gone, Kenma didn’t have someone that would badger him into going.

A small ray of moonlight trespassed through the small gap between the curtains and the window sill, lighting up a small part of Kenma’s room. He tapped at the game console continuously for hours. His eyes were strained and a little tired, but he couldn’t seem to sleep. This year felt so different, _too_ different. Kuroo had left a week ago to settle into his college dormitory and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Kenma was spending New Year’s Eve alone. It wasn’t as bad as it sounded, just that he was a little...bored. He did have his games and all, but it felt like something was missing. Maybe it was Kuroo sitting beside him, commenting on every move he made in the game.

Eventually, his game came to a close with him defeating the boss. He rubbed his eyes gently as he shut off the console, having finished the last game he had. It was a little too late to make a visit to the games store, and it was likely closed for New Year’s anyway, so he’d have to do that tomorrow. He placed the console on his bedside table and covered himself with his blanket, taking out his phone to check his messages.

There were a few pictures in their volleyball team’s group chat, mostly pictures of the team doing crazy things. Half of them were probably drunk and Kenma was a little glad he wasn’t there amidst the chaos. His eyes were starting to hurt slightly, probably from staring at his electronic devices for too long. But he couldn’t sleep, so what else could he do? There wasn’t anyone to talk to him until he fell asleep or anyone who would tell him to stop using his phone. With a quiet sigh, he dropped his hands to his chest, his phone still in his grasp. He felt a small vibration seconds later and lifted his phone up again.

`kuroo: happy new year!!`

He stared at the message for a few seconds before his fingers moved to the keyboard and typed out a reply.

`kenma: thanks  
kenma: happy new year`

Maybe it’d be happier if Kuroo was still here. It had only been a week since they hadn’t seen each other, but for Kenma, who’d always had Kuroo by his side, it felt like longer. Sometimes he wondered what Kuroo was doing. He’d heard of stories about how friends drifted apart after being separated for too long and how they got other friends and maybe even partners...and then they forgot each other. As much as Kenma wouldn’t admit it, he was afraid of that happening. Kuroo had been there for almost his whole life --- it was hard to imagine it any other way. His phone buzzed again about a minute later and he flipped onto his side, reading the message.

`kuroo: it’s getting late  
kuroo: you should sleep ;-;`

Kenma huffed, sending a quick reply.

`kenma: what are you, my mom?`

He reached his finger across the screen to brush off some dust. Unfortunately for him, his clumsy fingers ended up pressing the screen a little too hard, hitting the voice call button. Immediately, Kenma bolted upright into a sitting position, scrambling to press the button to end the call. He never made it in time, however, for the person on the other side picked it up. With a defeated sigh, Kenma fell back onto his side.

There was shuffling heard on the other side for a while before everything went silent. Thank goodness it wasn’t a video call, so Kuroo couldn’t see how much Kenma was panicking now. “Hey,” the recipient’s voice travelled through the speakers of the phone.

“...Hey,” Kenma finally replied after a few seconds of calming himself down, “and sorry.”

A short silence lingered in the air before he got an answer. “For what?”

Kenma left his phone on the small table beside his bed and reached out to take his second pillow, which he hugged tightly to his chest. “For calling so late.”

It was strange how fate enjoyed playing around with even the smallest things. It had been an accidental call, but the moment the call began, Kenma realised he didn’t want to say it was an accident because then it might end and now that it’d started, he wasn’t sure that he wanted it to end so soon.

“It’s okay.” Kuroo’s voice was low and he sounded sleepy, slurring slightly between his words.

Kenma didn’t know how to respond. He was keeping his friend from sleeping, wasn’t he? He curled up on his bed even more, not saying a word. Hearing Kuroo’s voice again felt surreal, as though he’d already fallen asleep and this was all just a dream.

“...Is everything fine?” Kuroo asked after a while, his voice laced with concern.

Kenma hummed quietly in response before adding, “I can’t sleep.”

“Something bothering you?”

A brief pause. Maybe it was a lie to say no. It had been bothering him that he and Kuroo hadn’t spoken in so long it felt like there was a wall between them --- a wall also known as distance. But he didn’t want to bring the mood down or anything, not on New Year’s Eve, so he settled for a simple ‘no’.

“Insomnia?”

“Maybe.”

“Mmm...I’ll be here with you till you fall asleep.” Kenma could hear the smirk in his voice. There was a moment of silence before Kuroo continued to speak. “So...how have you been? I mean, I know it’s only been a week but...still. Feels like forever.” The last three words were significantly quieter than the rest.

“Yeah,” Kenma agreed in a tiny voice. “I’ve been...okay.” He didn’t know what else to say. Everything was as it had always been, except that this time, he didn’t have Kuroo with him. “They wanted me to be the captain and we also arranged another practice match with Karasuno in a week’s time.” But that was it. Nothing interesting, just his plain, boring life.

“Congrats, captain,” the older boy said with a teasing smile that Kenma could hear through his voice. There was another length of silence that lasted about half a minute. Yet, it wasn’t like one of those awkward times where nobody spoke. Rather, it felt comforting, especially knowing that they were both there with each other, even without a word. These small things, these short moments...Kenma liked them. Kuroo began talking eventually, narrating the events of the past few days from how huge the campus was to how his new roommate was always out partying with his friends till late at night.

“You aren’t at the party?” Kenma asked, though it was pretty obvious what the answer was.

“Nah,” Kuroo said. “Didn’t feel like going.” Kenma heard him shifting a little at the other side of the call, before he resumed speaking. “It’s really cool, this whole place. You should visit sometime and check it out. Maybe...you can come here next year. As a student, I mean.” He sounded a little hesitant towards the end, as if he believed Kenma could decline any offer to shorten the distance between the two of them.

“...Yeah,” Kenma finally said after a while. “Maybe.” But he knew it wasn’t just a ‘maybe’. Between him and Kuroo, he’d never been the one to drag the other to volleyball practice or pester the other to come along to a party, but somewhere along the way, he found that he never really minded any of it. If it meant he could spend time with Kuroo, the person been there for him for the longest time, then why not? Kuroo had always looked out for him, even in the most crowded place. He’d always made Kenma feel like he wasn’t alone. And really, Kenma knew that he wasn’t.

“Kenma?” The younger boy snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Kuroo’s voice.

Kenma hummed quietly in response, shifting slightly on his bed. He heard a light exhale before Kuroo’s voice filled the area around him, as soft as it was.

“I miss you.”

Kenma was silent for a moment before he replied. “...I miss you too.”

And he did. At that moment, he realised just _how much_ he missed Kuroo. His familiar voice, his small actions, his _prescence_. Even the littlest things --- the way Kuroo would sit a little behind and next to him as he played his game, resting his chin on Kenma’s shoulder and making the most random remarks; the way Kuroo would sometimes piggyback him home from practice when he was absolutely exhausted; the way the two of them would walk to school and back home together every day, with Kuroo talking non-stop and Kenma looking down at his game console but nevertheless listening.

Kenma missed all of it.

A single tear walked the length of his face. As if he could sense it, Kuroo spoke in a comforting voice. “I’ll still be with you...I’ll come back next weekend and I’ll stay with you until I have to go. No matter how far apart we are...I don’t want it to change anything.”

“...Yeah.” Kenma had the slightest smile on his face.

And just like that, the slow passing of time didn’t seem like forever anymore. Hours were gone with the two of them talking about the most random things. Listening to his friend ramble about college, Kenma hardly followed what he was saying, but nevertheless, he listened quietly and attentively. If he had to admit, it was the sound of Kuroo’s voice that made him relax and feel safe. And he liked it. Eventually, Kenma fell asleep to the gradual rising and falling of Kuroo’s voice. The call lasted for a little more than five hours, but it’d felt like a lot less than that. All of a sudden, insomnia didn’t seem so bad anymore.

Maybe things didn’t have to be so different. Even if Kuroo was in college and they were separated by physical distance, they didn’t have to drift apart. In the end, they were still the childhood friends who grew up together. In the end, they were still the former captain and the setter of Nekoma High’s boys’ volleyball team. In the end, they were still Kuroo and Kenma.

And that was something that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i rushed a little in the middle LOL ~~maybe someday i'll come back and rewrite it a little~~ but thanks for reading and hope you liked it!! <3


End file.
